Mirrors: The Other Side of the Reflection
by The Celestials
Summary: In time of peace, one woman is keeping a secret. A secret that could damage her relationship with her loving man. Its like a mirror, you can only see what's shown but not within. What truth lurks inside, what's really on the other side of the reflection?
1. Going to the source

Hello, this is Chris. While writing my new story after finishing with "A Promise to Death", I had the idea for this story so I decided to write mirrors and make it my third fanfic instead. So I hope you all would enjoy it.

Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading.

Oh, and I don't own the rights to Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Any other resemblance is just a coincidence and I don't own them. Any originality belongs to me.

**Mirrors: The Other Side of the Reflection**

* * *

**Peaceful Life**

* * *

"So… you wouldn't happen to find it in your heart to let me go?" smiles the thief ninja hopefully to escape with a good smile.

"You truly are a pathetic thief ninja," sighs the sleepy Udon. Pushing his glasses back, Udon grins.

As the thief ninja threw a couple of kunais to distract Udon while he runs, he failed to notice the snarling wolves looking at their new piece of meat.

Gulps…

The thief ninja never had a chance, as all that Udon could see was the bag that was stolen… and that was needed back to Konoha.

"Don't you think you went a little too far with the wolves Hanabi-chan?" sighs Udon while checking the bag of goods to see if everything was in order.

"Maybe I should go far with you Udon-san"

Looking at the smirking Hanabi and seeing her walking to him seductively, Udon couldn't help but smile the good smile only a man can do in these kinds of situations.

"Well, I wouldn't mind in that case… oh"

"I shall give you more credit if you survive this Udon-san" smirks Hanabi as she grabs the bag of stolen goods and walked away from the hungry and snarling wolves covered Udon.

"I think I had that coming, heh-heh"

As the 21-year-old Udon and the 17-year-old Hanabi returned to the village, Udon tried to lighten Hanabi's mood by offering her to some ramen.

"If you are of noble blood then I shall consider to spend a few more moments with you after our missions" and with that, Hanabi walks away.

"Hehehe, still hard to get huh… CHIBI Hanabi!" grins Udon, seeing that made her stop.

Glaring back at Udon with the flaming eyes of hatred, Hanabi said as calm as possible, **"Let me say this as calm as possible!! Call me that again and I'll make sure losing your balls won't be the worst thing to happen to you!!!"**

"T-that's as c-c-calm as p-posible?" gulps Udon as Hanabi walks away, leaving behind flaming footsteps which their heat can be felt even to the Sand Village.

**-Sand Village-**

"Odd" mutters Kankuro, looking into the air.

"What is it Kankuro?" asks Temari.

"Nothing, thought I felt the air get warmer"

"In this type of winter?" Temari sighs; sometimes her brother can be so dumb sometimes.

**-Back to Konoha Village-**

At the Hokage towers, two ANBUs appeared in front of the hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama, we have gathered the necessary information you need"

"Give it then"

"Very well, some surviving members of the sound ninja are still in hiding and we have found one of their hiding places over at the waterfalls at the Valley of the End. It seems they are there to rest up until they leave," reported the ANBUs.

"Hmm, was Uchiha Sasuke there with them?" asks the hokage, looking over at some documents.

"No but we have gather that they are expecting him to arrive tomorrow morning at 5"

"I see, very well then. Gather about ten jounin you can gather and await for me at the front gates tomorrow morning at 3. We will leave for the Valley of the End and ambush them, bring them alive if you can. Leave Uchiha Sasuke to me. You are dismiss," ordered the hokage.

"Yes, hokage-sama" and with that, they left.

"So we will meet again old friend" sighing, the hokage rubs his forehead thinking about Uchiha Sasuke and the road of destiny he has taken. Taking his hat off, the hokage smoothes his blonde hair back looking at the picture of team 7, remembering the good old times.

'_Time to end the promise once and for all… Sasuke-teme'_

* * *

"Alright class, we're going to have another history lesson so pay attention!!" shouted Iruka as he chuckles, hearing the groaning of the students.

"Iruka-sensei, why can't we learn more ninja stuff instead of history? It won't help us at all," whined a student as Iruka chuckles at how naïve this student was.

"By learning of our history, you'll learn mistakes and experiences to prevent from happening and/or knowing what you must do. Now open your textbooks and follow along!!"

Groaning, the students open their textbooks to read along with Iruka.

"Now, we covered the part about the kyuubi no yoko and of the path of darkness that Orochimaru and Sasuke has taken, correct? Okay, now last week we covered the Akatsuki and their rise to power to their threat to the world years ago and how they captured the Sand's Village Kazekage Gaara of the Sand and every battle that occurred after that. Now, let us covered the final battles of Akatsuki and how our Hokage came to be"

Clearing his throat, Iruka continues, "Ten years ago, Uzumaki Naruto along with Haruno Sakura manage to locate Uchiha Sasuke who was fighting with Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi. Uzimo, continue where I left off"

"Uchiha Itachi was a powerful foe even for the old sannin but after much needed talk, they decide to join together and fought against Uchiha Itachi, defeating him once and for all. It was much later that they fought together once again against the leader of Akatsuki. One by one they fall but with the power Uzumaki Naruto carried within him and the strength he gained from his two friends, he was able to defeat the Akatsuki leader once and for all…"

"Alright, after that the chaos died down and the threat to the world was gone once and for all. Nanako, read the next paragraphs," ordered Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruto used up all his chakra to perform that last jutsu he used against the Akatsuki leader and in the end, not only weaken his body but also destroyed the seal enabling kyuubi no yoko to be released. For days, kyuubi no yoko brought terror even Akatsuki wouldn't imagine and every ninja of every nation joined forces as one to fight against kyuubi no yoko. Soon, kyuubi no yoko found where the other demons were sealed and ate their souls, becoming one powerful demon. It wasn't until Uzumaki Naruto unleashed his true hidden power carried down through his genes by the Fourth Hokage that hope was found. With his body so used with kyuubi no yoko's soul within, he was able to manipulate the demon's chakra and absorb it as his own. With everyone focusing their chakra to Uzumaki Naruto, he unleashed a powerful jutsu only he can use… the jutsu that carried everyone's power, hope and beliefs and killed kyuubi no yoko once and for all"

"Soon after that, Uzumaki Naruto was proclaimed hero by all the nations and considered as the greatest shinobi ever existed, even greater than the Fourth Hokage. Few days later, Uzumaki Naruto became the Sixth Hokage of Konoha and is considered the best hokage anyone has ever seen. Hmm, I guess that concludes today's history lesson, short as it is. What I want you all to do now is to write an essay on your belief and your thoughts about the rising of our Sixth Hokage and be done by 2:00. Go on now"

Sitting back onto his seat, Iruka placed the textbook back on the table and looks at the picture over to his right. A picture of Naruto in his hokage's wardrobe. Smiling, Iruka can still remember how surprise Naruto was when he was told he has achieved his lifelong dream of being a hokage.

* * *

**Reunited**

* * *

As Naruto arrived at the front gates of konoha, he sees his ten jounin ready and waiting.

"Oi, Naruto. Come on, let's go!!" barked Kiba, smirking at how goofy Naruto looks in his hokage wardrobe. Akamaru seems to agree.

"Kiba, it would be advise to show some respect to our hokage," stated Neji, with his arms cross and standing in his majesty.

"Y-you have f-full support f-from the H-hyuuga's leader Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata, blushing.

"Hokage or not, Naruto still can't beat me at eating ramen!" grins Chouji with his hands over his hips.

"Naruto-kun, today you will light up the darkness that dwells within him and return an old comrade once and for all" saluted Lee, showing his respect to the hokage with a wide teeth ping grin.

"Hey, Lee enough with that already. My weapons are yours when needed Naruto" nodded Ten Ten.

"I have been told by my little comrades that Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted miles away from the Valley of the End" whispers Shino, adjusting his sunglasses to see better at night.

"How troublesome, hokage or not I'm still needed to make the damn formation," sighs Shikamaru, yawning.

"Traitor or not, he deserves a second chance. Everyone can atone for their sins and live a life to the fullest" spoke Ino.

"I am still picturing that male sexy no jutsu, I would like to ask Sasuke-kun to pose for me once we retrieve him" smiles Sai.

"Very well then, let us be off then," ordered Naruto as he walks towards the front gates.

"And where do you think you're going without me?" growls Sakura as Naruto shook.

Turning around, Naruto rubs the back of his head, saying, "Didn't think I would wake you Sakura-chan"

"I know about the mission and I'm going. I can't believe you'll go onto this mission without me" grits Sakura, walking menacing to Naruto.

"B-but you have that meeting over at the hospital with your students about…" explained Naruto but was cut off by Sakura.

"This is more important than any meeting!!" shouted Sakura, glaring at Naruto.

Sighing, Naruto gave up as he smiles, saying while extending his hand to her, "Then join us, let us get back our brother"

Smiling, Sakura grabs his hands, saying, "Lets… Naruto-kun"

"Right… honey"

"Man, he's so whipped" snickers Kiba to Chouji who tried to hold his laughter.

"Kiiiiiiibaaaaaaaaaaaa… Chhoooooooooouuuuuuuuujjjjjiiiiiiiiiiii… you are to clean not only konoha but the fire nation's forest of junk and trash without any jutsus once we've returned" ordered the flamed eyed Naruto as Kiba and Chouji groans.

"Alright boys, stop goofing around now. Our date is waiting" and with that, Sakura took the lead and jumped towards the trees, with the ninja following her.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan… I'm the hokage!! I'm suppose to leaaaaaaadddddddd!!" groans Naruto as he tries to catch up to his people.

* * *

"We need to get out of here, those konoha shinobi would know of us hiding here soon" mutters a Sound ninja.

"We have to wait for Sasuke-sama," said another.

"Sound ninja? Hmph, thought there were no more of them" said a newcomer as the sound ninjas look towards to the newcomer.

"Sasuke-sama!" cheered the sound ninjas as Sasuke stood on top of the water below the waterfall.

"Fools, don't you know that we're being surrounded" annoyed, Sasuke looks back to see the arrival of Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme"

"Naruto"

As Kiba with Akamaru and Ten Ten went for the attack towards the sound ninjas, Naruto and Sasuke stared at one another. Their chakras were being emitted around their bodies.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" shouted Sakura as she slams her fist towards Sasuke, breaking him into millions of pieces and leaving a humungous crater.

Shaking the blood away, Sakura looks around to see Naruto ducking from a kick from the real Sasuke. Which also indicates that Sakura killed a corpse made to look like Sasuke.

No words were needed at this point as the old sannin were reunited once again and talked with their fists and jutsus.

"Kill the beast!!!" shouted some sound ninja as they were evading Akamaru's spiral attacks while dodging Ten Ten's endless weapons.

While some were hiding behind rocks to prepare a sound jutsu, bugs started to crawl from the cracks they were stepping. As their eyes widen in shock to see so many bugs floating in front of them, the bugs poof away to reveal Neji unleashing his super kaiten.

Neji's eyes widen as after his super kaiten ended, he was met with a fat punch to the face, sending him towards a tree. The deliverer of the punch was a big giant buff green hair man with a sound ninja outfit with no shirt glares at the konoha ninja.

"Mizujiho-taichou!!!" cheered some of the sound ninjas as Mizujiho screams, emitting his humungous chakra around his body.

Gathering the emitted chakra into his palms, Mizujiho slams the ground, not only causing another humungous crater but also unleashed eruption of deadly chakra from the entire field that damaged any who gets hit from it.

"Omote Renge!!!" Mizujiho looks around himself to see a green blur running around. Suddenly, he was kicked into the air as he screams, his chakra enabling himself to land back onto the ground.

Lee slowed down to slid in front of Mizujiho as he stares up at the buff man. "I see that you have a lot of chakra to have control even in midair. Very impressive for a man such as yourself, considering your weight. But it would not save you against me who will find a way to break through that humungous chakra of yours" and with that, Lee vanished leaving behind dust in his place.

Mizujiho grits as he looks around to find Lee. His eyes widen as he quickly blocks an invisible hit in front of him, then used his other arm to block another hit. He was gritting his teeth and was pissed off because those invisible kicks were pushing him back. Veins throbbed throughout his body as he screams, slamming his fists to the ground causing craters.

As the little rocks from the craters were floating up when Mizujiho slams the ground with his punches, Lee had to run away from him.

'_I see, I thought he was blinded by rage but he is using an interesting tactic. Making those craters with blind rage is just a front but with those rocks jumping into the air upon his punches to the ground, he is actually watching those rocks instead of me to see any sudden movement I would do to those rocks. Plus him being a sound ninja he must be using his hearing ability to locate me, very clever indeed. It seems there is more to this guy that those humungous muscle'_

"You're pretty good for a fatass, what's your name?" smirks a purple short hair sound ninja as Chouji growls, putting more strength onto his hold on the girl's hands. (Note that both Chouji and the girl were grabbing hand to hand, trying to push each other away)

"Akamichi Chouji, konoha jounin. Yours?"

"Nyamo Lin, sound taichou" grins Nyamo as she screams, her arm bulged as she slams Chouji to the ground.

Chouji screams as he pushes Nyamo's extended fat hand up with his extended fat hands.

"I see… you must be that traitor to my clan" grits Chouji as Nyamo licks her lips, saying, "I'm not an Akamichi no more fatass, I'm a Lin"

"Nyamo-taichou!!!" screamed a sound ninja as he stabs Nyamo through the neck with a kunai.

Nyamo gasps in pain as she looks back to see the sound ninja gritting his teeth, like he was struggling as he stabs the kunai under his mouth up through his head.

Nyamo's eyes widen as she sees the sound ninjas behind her attacking each other instead.

"Sorry Chouji, didn't mean to take her away from you" grins Ino as she smirks with her hands over his hips.

"I'll let it slide if you join me for an all you can eat barbeque sale" grins Chouji as he grabs Nyamo by the neck and began to squeeze her, ignoring the blood oozing onto his extended fat hands.

Looking towards the other fighting field, Ino sees some of the sound ninjas being trapped by a strong shadow that extended from the forest. She could have sworn she heard a, "Success" at that point, which she smiles.

"It's the shadow biding jutsu!!! Crap!!!" shouted the sound ninjas as suddenly shadowy figures started to emerge from the shadows… it was their shadows.

As the sound ninjas were starring at their own shadows standing in front of them, they couldn't do anything but scream as their own shadows were slicing their bodies apart with their shadow kunais.

"Kiba now!!!" shouted Ten Ten as she jumped on top of the combine Kiba and Akamaru beast transformation.

As the two-headed Akamaru beast form jump to do the Double Wolf Fang, Ten Ten unleashed many scrolls firing her 64 Rising Dragons jutsu.

The sound ninjas really had no chance at this point. If they ran away from the Double Wolf Fang, the dragons and the weapons would hit them. If they dodged the weapons, the dragons and the Double Wolf Fang would hit them. If they avoided the dragons, the weapons and the Double Wolf Fang would end them. All in all, their own blood and body parts replaced their bodies.

As Neji open his eyes, he finds himself surrounded by sound ninjas. Neji did what he usually does in these kinds of situations… he smirked.

"Hm"

Getting up, Neji stood as the sound ninjas unleashed their sound jutsus. As the sound jutsus hit Neji, they got cancel as Neji's body emitted chakra of his super kaiten.

Neji's body was covered by his super kaiten, like a body shield. Activating his byakugan, Neji sees the entire sound ninjas around him was within his field of vision.

"Hm" and with that, Neji smirks as he made the juuken stance, preparing to use his trigrams technique.

As Hinata taps away every single kunai strike that was shot to her, the sound ninjas were preparing to use their sound jutsu.

"Saitou-taichou!!!" cheered the sound ninjas as a long brown hair sound ninja appeared behind Hinata with speed that matches Lee's and struck through Hinata with his katana.

Saitou laughs at killing this girl but he noticed something, there was no blood coming. Pulling his katana back, his eyes widen as he sees the part of his katana that went through Hinata was not there anymore. Looking at Hinata, he sees a chakra barrier emitting from her body… like a body shield.

With a broken katana, Saitou grits in anger as he screams, unleashing a sound wave.

The sound wave eradicated Hinata into bloody pieces but then again, that was too easy. Saitou looks back to see the real Hinata in her juuken stance slamming her right palm into his back, causing him to gasp out blood.

Suddenly, five Hinatas surrounded Saitou as the shadow clones did the Hyuuga Hinata Juuken Rendan while the real Hinata walk towards the sound ninjas.

Opening her fists, chakra strings emerged from each of her fingertips. Closing her eyes, Hinata began to twirl around. To the eyes of others, it looks like Hinata was dancing… very beautiful too but in reality, each of her movements caused her chakra strings to cancel the chakra lines and chakra points of the sound ninja. Hinata doesn't need to do the 64 Trigrams technique, the chakra strings is more faster and easier use for her. And its much deadlier too because not only does it cancels the chakra points, it also cuts the chakra lines that connect the chakra points… making it impossible to connect the chakra points again. And even if it does connect again, it would take years to connect one chakra point to another. After all, Hinata is not one to kill. She's too soft and shows mercy.

Shino was having an interesting time with his sound ninjas. He keeps dodging each attack the sound ninjas threw him.

"Back away maggots, this guy is mine!!!" yelled a spiky gray hair muscle man with a black beard.

"Chada-taicho!!!" cheered the sound ninjas as Chada jump towards to Shino.

As Chada threw fast punches, he grits his teeth in anger to see Shino dodging every single punch with ease… and with his hands in his pockets too. That pisses Chada off for some reason.

"Fucking ass!!! Dodge this!!!" and with that, slamming his hands together Chada aims his hands to Shino, releasing endless bats with blades in their mouths.

Grinning, Chada sees his bats homing in around Shino, giving him nowhere to run. Shino, on the other hand, smirked as bugs crawled out of his mouth, ears, eyes, nose, and everywhere from his body. Soon, his body exploded as bloody bugs with hanging organs floated in Shino's place.

As the bats attacked the bloody bugs, the bugs' poof proving to be shadow clones as Chada feels the ground waving.

Looking down, he gasps as he was standing on a field of bugs. Bugs emerge from the ground to trap his arms, legs, chest and head as Chada screams. As bugs entered Chada's body, Shino emerge from the bug ground in front of the sound ninjas, saying, "Fools" as he took his right hand out of his right pocket.

Aiming his right arm towards the sound ninjas, his arm exploded to reveal a bloody brown insect leg as he swung the insect leg towards the sound ninjas, slicing them into pieces of Shino's choice.

"No matter the speed, I will always get myself back down with my chakra" smirks Mizujiho as he looks around to find Lee.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of dust surrounds Mizujiho as he finds himself behind tied by white bandages.

Being hit into the air, Mizujiho was pulled back to be hit again. The bandages was really tight and hard to break as every time Lee hits Mizujiho, he runs to the other end to hit him again. It's like Ura Renge but without being super.

Lee slams Mizujiho to the ground as he stood in front of him. Retrieving his bandages, Lee ran again around Mizujiho. Causing a circular crater around Mizujiho, Lee stood in front of the circle crater and slams his hands to the ground. Lifting up the platform that Mizujiho was waking up from, Lee threw the rocky platform into the air as he jumps up, slamming his fist and kick to it, smashing it into pieces.

Landing back down, Lee cracked his hands as he jumps again, punching and kicking each falling piece towards Mizujiho. Even as Mizujiho screams to unleash his chakra to get his balance back, he was being distracted of blocking and dodging the upcoming rocks to notice Lee doing his signature move.

"Omote Renge!!!" shouted Lee as he jumps into the air, kicking Mizujiho from behind even deeper into the air. Doing multiple kicks like he did to Gaara in the chuunin exams, he wraps Mizujiho with the bandages as he spins back to the ground with unbelievable force.

Jumping away from his enemy, Lee stood to see Mizujiho out for the count. Lee grins and gave a big thumbs up, screaming, "Your youth has expired long ago!!! My youth would forever burn with the passion to protect the peace!!!"

Sai pouted, "I feel like I was almost forgotten" as he flew into the air with his paper bird to avoid multiple sound cannon jutsus.

As the sound cannon jutsus ceased, the sound ninjas stepped aside to let through their taichou.

"Hmm, short black hair… clear white skin… smiles and pouts excessively… shows stomach to the world… my god… the rumors are true then…" gasps Kaiko, a long white hair woman, big breasts, shows excessive cleavage that it should be censored, and a tight shirt that shows… hmm, everything except for her breasts…

"Oh, I see my name has reached even to the likes of the sound ninja" smiles Sai, flying around the sound ninjas.

"Yes, no one can ever mistake you for anything. The rumors are truly true… you must be… Clearly Gay!!!" shouted Kaiko.

Head tilted, Sai thought with a finger under his chin, _'Okay, granted I was intrigue to see that sexy no jutsu and want Sasuke-kun to pose for me but still…'_

With red circle blushing cheeks, Kaiko moans with a thumbs up, "Oh, you're my type of man!!! (Shaking her body) If I have you as mine then… then… (Covering her redden cheeks) oh, imagine the fun… so many people in one bed… and a legend like you… ohhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kaiko-taichou!!! Control yourself!!!" groan the sound ninjas as Kaiko looks at her sound ninjas. Looking up, Kaiko gave Sai an evil smirk with deadly blue eyes.

"But I must kill you for being our enemy!!!… … (Blushing) or you can submit to my will, either way is fine"

Sai pouted as he began to think of different possibilities. Granted, he's still on the journey to make new friends ever since he stopped his nickname for Naruto. He misses his nickname for Naruto but ever since he found out that the nickname was not true when he took Naruto to the hot springs for reasons that even to this day, no one knows and was the true reason why Naruto won't hang out with Sai anymore, Sai was desperate for attention.

"If you defeat me, my body is yours to do anything you want" smiles Sai.

"Aahhhhh!!!!! Me likey!!!!!" blushed Kaiko, who lifted two signs that says, "10/10 for effort". As she was done giggling, she glares evilly at Sai. Wind spun around her legs as she flew into the air and floated in front of Sai in the air.

"Wind user, are you?" Sai asks with a smile as he began to blush. _'Fond memories… wind'_

"I'm flatter that you would blush at my presence… okay, I shall let you look for a little bit longer" smirk Kaiko as she did a pose.

'_And she's a woman too, a plus for my image'_ smiles Sai as he grabs her breasts.

"Ohh, not so rough" moans Kaiko as she began to cover her cheeks.

"I believe that we should play at another time," giggles Sai as his hand stretched and wrapped around Kaiko's chest.

"Whatever you say slave" smirks Kaiko with a lick over her lips as tight powerful paper was wrapped around her chest.

When Sai stretched his neck to look like a giraffe, the paper bird flew away as it tore itself to become five Sais with wings.

The sight of Sai with wings made Kaiko blush. Oh, yes she would definitely have fun.

"Kaiko-taichou…" mutters the sound ninjas on the ground as paper bits floated in front of them. With a bright light, the paper bits formed into many Sais.

"Time to erase unnecessary coloring" smiles Sais as they raised not only paintbrushes but toothpicks as well.

As the corpse began to rot away, even the smell didn't phase the old sannin. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at each other knowing that this battle would decide it all.

"Sasuke-teme, I will ask you one more time. Stop your foolishness and come back to konoha with us to begin again" stated Naruto, hoping that Sasuke would accept.

"I'm sorry Naruto but this is the path that I have chosen. If you want me back so badly, get me the old fashion way" spoke Sasuke, hoping that Naruto would believe.

"Then I guess Sasuke-kun that we must bring you down once and for all. Our feelings, our past… it won't matter in this battle. Once and for all, our battle our history ends today," growls Sakura, hoping that Naruto and Sasuke would follow.

As Sasuke smirks, Naruto grits, and Sakura clenched her fists, they disappeared without a sound.

Sakura appears to deliver a punch to Sasuke who avoided it. At the same time, Sasuke took out his chokuto to block an air rasengan; Sasuke smirks, as another Sasuke appeared floating above Naruto who swung his chokuto down, cutting Naruto in half.

As blood gush over to Sasuke, he smirks; "The clones are getting more real" then disperses into flying birds.

Naruto and Sakura stood side by side, looking around to see the birds flying over them as the ground under them suddenly shook.

"What the hell?!" shouted Naruto as the shaking ground burst into the air, taking Naruto and Sakura with it.

Suddenly, the ground stop in midair. Naruto and Sakura find themselves standing on a rocky platform in midair.

The birds flew together to form Sasuke. Sasuke flew towards the ground as he looks at Naruto and Sakura.

"It's fitting for us Naruto" smirks Sasuke, as he prepared to strike. "You are the only one within my sight, only one I care about killing and no one else"

"You're forgetting about me Sasuke-kun!!!" shouted Sakura, growling with anger as she clenched her fists. Sakura never felt so insulted to be ignore like she did right now.

"Naruto, lets end this now once and for all" and with that, Sasuke ran towards to Naruto who ran towards to Sasuke. Sakura ran along with Naruto as Naruto jumps into the air over Sasuke who stopped running, not seeing Sakura throwing a punch to him.

The punch went through Sasuke as he disperses, angering Sakura. Looking ahead, Sakura could see Sasuke coming down from the air to swing his chokuto at Naruto again.

"Argh!!!" growling, Sakura ran towards to where Naruto is. As Sasuke swung his chokuto, Naruto spun away as he slid. Sasuke struck the ground as Sakura threw another punch.

Sasuke was quick as he blocks Sakura's punch with his glowing chokuto, angering Sasuke.

"I don't care about you, you're not worthy for me to fight" pushing Sakura away, Sasuke looks back at Naruto tightening his hold on his chokuto.

"Damn you Sasuke-kun!!! This is my battle too!!! As a member of team 7, this is my battle too!!!" shouted Sakura, radiating a powerful chakra presence.

Looking back, Sasuke can see how powerful Sakura is. Looking towards Naruto, he can see the power growing in Naruto.

Smirking, Sasuke looks ahead, "Very well then, lets have a three-way battle. I'm finally recognizing you Sakura so don't disappoint me" and with that, the real battle begins.

To be continue…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

-Note that Chibi Hanabi was Udon's nickname for Hanabi when they started out. Even after all the threats, and after many assassinations over his head, Udon still calls Hanabi Chibi Hanabi just to tease her.

--In case you all didn't realize it, Hinata is the leader of her clan.

--About the Sound taichou, I decided to try something on this. Nyamo Lin, real name Nyamo Akamichi. She's a traitor to the Akamichi clan for reasons not really important other than I wrote that she was a traitor without thinking and decided to stick by it.

--To tell the truth, I really forgotten about Sai. When I was done with Lee's fight, I went back to the scene where Naruto went to the front gates to meet his jounin, I was reading it until I came across Sai and I was like, "Oh crap I forgot about Sai" so I went to write Sai's fight and end it but decided to extended and end it on the next chapter.

--Now, for Sai's nickname for Naruto. Hehehe, you call know what I'm talking about even though its not a nickname but an opinion. And if some of you don't know then that's okay for I shall reveal it on the next chapter.

--Sai's character, I usually like to write stuff that stays true to the actual story or write fiction that goes along with the actual story but with Sai… I don't know but decided with my best to write Sai the way I see him as and to tell you the truth, it was fun writing Sai's character. I'm thinking of writing a fanfic about Sai now.

--Sasuke's attitude… he sees Naruto and only Naruto within his sight. Since Sakura was weak during their genin days, Sasuke just ignores her. But this time, for the sake of being part of team 7 and seeing how powerful Sakura has become, Sasuke decided to fight Sakura as an equal.

--Sasuke's chokuto is a straight hiltless katana.

Well, there you go chapter 1 of my third fanfic. I hope this fanfic would be to your liking. To my redemption story, I'll continue with that story after I submit my fourth fanfic which I'll continue writing when I'm done with this fanfic. Hope to read your opinions on this fanfic. Anyway, later yosh.

**Preview**

"Kaiko-taichou!!!"

"Pull together now dobe"

"Sakura-chan, now!!!"

"Sai… what a beautiful name…"

"I never cared about your feelings for me"

"Kyuubi is dead so what makes you think you could defeat me?"

"I still care about you Sasuke-kun so please… please come back to us"

"Sasuke… just end this now… and start again… with us?"

"Naruto… Sakura… thank you…"

"Let us go home…"

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I've made so many mistakes… please… love me…"


	2. Only to be caught

Hello, this is Chris. Well, here goes chapter 2. So I hope you all would enjoy it. Oh, and sorry for the long wait.

Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading.

Oh, and I don't own the rights to Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Any other resemblance is just a coincidence and I don't own them. Any originality belongs to me.

**Mirrors: The Other Side of the Reflection**

* * *

**A Battle is Worth a Thousand Words**

* * *

The flying Sais hover over the trapped Kaiko who blushed at the many Sais with wings.

"My god… so beautiful" moans Kaiko, forgetting that the enemy has trapped her… or does she think she's having some special fun?

"You are one weird lady" smiled longneck Sai as Kaiko giggles, "Well, you kinda remind me of an old flame of mines"

"Really? Please do tell"

"You see, he smiles excessively just like you. And does he have a stomach, yummy" licks Kaiko at the fond memories.

"He sounds tasty" smiles longneck Sai.

"Oh, he was… he truly was" sighs Kaiko, not noticing the added tightness the paper around her gained.

"Was? Right, an old flame" nodded longneck Sai.

"Try an old dead flame," sighs Kaiko, remembering the good times.

"How did he die?" asks Sai, curious to know the reason of her changed attitude. "He was killed," said Kaiko with harden eyes.

"Killed? By whom?"

"That bastard Sasuke" growls Kaiko, emitting enormous amount of chakra that started to tear up the paper around her.

"If you hate him so much, why are you his follower?"

"I'm not, I thought he died long ago by that hokage of yours. Once I heard about his meeting point with the sound ninja over here, I waited until I get the chance to kill him. But sadly, you all got here so my plan was ruined" said Kaiko, looking at Sai.

"Well, may not be much but I apologize for ruining your chance" smiles Sai, to which Kaiko smiles.

"Its alright, although I guess that hokage of yours deserves the kill anyway. I could always vent my anger on something else," grins Kaiko.

"Really? How?"

"Oh, by doing this" grins Kaiko as she screams, wind covering her entire body cutting the paper into shreds.

"Interesting" said Sai, looking at the floating Kaiko with wind swirling around her body.

Looking to the side, Kaiko looks carefully at the moves Hinata was doing with her twirling.

"That seems interesting" Kaiko said intrigued. Sai saw what she was looking at.

"You know it's a Hyuuga style technique, you would never learn it. Bloodline privilege" stated Sai to which Kaiko grins and looks back at him.

"Oh, I'm not so sure" and with that, Kaiko's wind that swirls around her grew immensely as a big tornado was chasing after longneck Sai.

Kaiko looks around to see herself surrounded by the winged Sais. Giggling, Kaiko smirks, "Come on fly boy" then she bit her thumb as she smeared it on the swirling wing around her wiast, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!"

As the eagle boss appeared, he growls, "Kaiko-taichou!!!"

"Let us have fun birdy" and with that, Kaiko flew onto of the eagle's neck sitting on it.

The winged Sais took out kunais as they flew straight towards the eagle boss. With a flap of the wings, the eagle bird blew the winged Sais away only to see them crumble into pieces of paper.

Hearing a loud thunderous sound, Kaiko looks back to see longneck Sai unleashing a tornado straight from his book.

'_Hmm, so his power comes from that book'_ thought Kaiko as she claps her hand.

Longneck Sai wonders the true intent of the clapping until the force of it hit him. Sound ninja clapping… duh… but he noticed it when the sound wave of the clapping hits him.

Struggling for control through the sound wave, longneck Sai's eyes widen as blood was oozing out of his ears.

"You… also have some likeness to that Sasuke bastard… hehehe, I would enjoy killing you" sneer Kaiko as she pats the eagle boss's head.

"Right!!!" growls the eagle boss as he opens his mouth to scream out millions of eagles with giant long katana's in their mouths heading straight towards longneck Sai.

Gritting his teeth, longneck Sai stretched his body even more as it became flat as paper. With the force of the sound wave and the destructive force of the combined tornadoes, longneck Sai was blown away from the sound wave's range.

"Hohoho" hoed Kaiko, smoothing her long white hair.

"Seeing your hatred towards Sasuke and seeing how I look like both your old flame and Sasuke, I take it you find Sasuke attractive?" smiles longneck Sai who was blown back to Kaiko and floating around her due to the wind.

"Even if I do want to kill him, his hotness truly fascinates me. Though not hot enough to let him live but still hot nonetheless. Why? His hotness fascinates you too Cleary Gay?" answered Kaiko, looking at the floating longneck Sai.

"Hmm, true that I am intrigue to have him pose for me after seeing a sexy no jutsu of Sasuke but still… to go that far… it fascinates me" answer Sai truthfully, drawing something on his book.

"You're going to be interesting to fight cutie," grins Kaiko.

Upon finishing it, longneck Sai aimed his right flat hand towards Kaiko as his drawing flew straight towards her. When it stopped in front of Kaiko, Sai shouted, "Sai version: Sexy Illusion!!!"

Suddenly, the drawing poof as it reveal a two winged, very shiny and naked Sasuke starring at Kaiko with piercing eyes.

"… … …my… … …god…" mutters Kaiko as she couldn't stop starring at the naked Sasuke.

Sai never tried such a technique like he did just now but it seems to work. He has to thank Naruto to his info on how perverts can easily be defeated by perverted jutsus. But sadly… there was something Sai never expected when he cast the sexy illusion…

It was a double-edge technique it would seem… and Sai couldn't stop starring as well. Looking lower, Sai couldn't help but tilt his head and thought, _'Hm… interesting… Naruto and Sasuke… truly are equals'_

"A very interesting fight indeed," whispers Kaiko as she failed to notice the coming attacks of the newly form winged Sais.**

* * *

****Three-way Battle**

* * *

Deep within the skies, the battle of the old sannin would soon begin.

"Heh, Sasuke-kun you think we would fight in this illusion you cast earlier?" smirks Sakura as Sasuke looks at her, saying, "Nothing less from a braniac like you"

"Cancel the genjutsu Sasuke and let us fight on the ground," ordered Naruto, glaring at Sasuke.

"What next? You're going to tell me to stop having my affair with your woman?" grins Sasuke, seeing his little taunt has not fazed Naruto.

"I'll never do anything of the likes with you… you… you murderer!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura as anger filled her body and the thirst for Sasuke's head increased.

"Heh, never thought I'll feel the intent to kill from you Sakura," grins Sasuke, giving her his attention.

"You murderer!!! You… you killed my only student!!!!!" shouted Sakura, droplet of tears edging in her eyes.

"Heh, I murdered a lot of people. Can't expect me to remember them all"

"Her name was Mimiko you stupid bastard!!! You killed her with your stupid Mangekyo Sharingan!!!" screamed Sakura, her body tensing with rage.

"Nope, can't seem to remember anyone by that name" chuckles Sasuke, taunting Sakura even more.

"Let me refresh your memory then!" screamed Naruto as Sasuke turns around to be punched in the face.

The punch flew Sasuke over to Sakura who grabbed him and began to squeeze him with her monstrous strength.

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Sakura as her arms glowed bright pink.

As the rasengans formed in his hands, Naruto jumps into the air, screaming, "Sakura-chan, now!!!"

Hearing that, Sakura threw Sasuke towards Naruto as he slams him with a rasengan and slams him towards the ground. Upon impact, Naruto slammed the other rasengan towards the flatten Sasuke, crumbling the floating platform to pieces.

"Pull together now dobe" smirked Sasuke, who was floating above the shock Naruto.

"Heh, you too teme"

Confused, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was smirking evilly at him. Looking around, Sasuke can see the genjutsu wavering out, revealing Sakura in Naruto's place.

If Sakura was really Naruto then… looking at the other Sakura, Sasuke sees Naruto with two rasengans aiming at him.

Sasuke found himself being hold tight by two Sakuras who whispered, "Receive the pain you bastard" as she bends Sasuke's arms in a way that it shouldn't be bent.

Screaming, Sasuke grits his teeth as the rasengans hit him full force. Naruto and Sakura watch as the rasengans were tearing Sasuke apart until only his head remains.

"Kai" canceled Sakura as the genjutsu that Sasuke placed was wavering into nothingness returning them to the ground.

Sasuke's head landed on the ground rolling towards a rock as the remains of his body parts fell around them.

"I don't sense his presence anymore… Sasuke-kun is finally dead" said Sakura, glaring at Sasuke's head with disgust.

"It was hard to kill a brother" spoke Naruto, trying not to let the tears come.

"Our brother died long ago Naruto, we just killed the remains" comforted Sakura as she hugs him. Truly, team 7… the old sannin… was no more…

"Hehehehehehe, you fools"

Eyes widen, Naruto and Sakura looks back to see Sasuke's head floating in the air. Birds stretched from under his wound as the birds formed Sasuke's body again.

"He… he regenerated himself?! But… but how?!" shouted Naruto, not believing at all what he saw.

"He must have mastered Orochimaru's regeneration method… but in this case, instead of snakes… its birds," growls Sakura, anger filling her body again.

"Orochimaru did have some uses after all. Now, then lets end this!!!" shouted Sasuke as he unleashes two chidoris on each arm and ran straight towards to Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura separated as ice mirrors surrounded Sasuke. Stopping, Sasuke looks around to himself trapped within Haku's ice mirrors.

"Heh, a genjutsu like this? Give me a break" annoyed, Sasuke was prepare to strike the mirrors when Sakura appeared in all of them.

"I learned a lot Sasuke-kun" and with that, Sakura threw many kunais to Sasuke. Not at all impress with the genjutsu, Sasuke surely was surprise to see the kunais cutting his skin upon impact.

"What the…" looking up, Sasuke sees Sakura smirking as she threw glowing punches releasing pink chakra waves at him.

"This… is one strong genjutsu," mutters Sasuke as he ran towards the mirror and slams a chidori arm to it… only to see his chidori vaporizing.

"The hell?!" shouted Sasuke as when Sakura threw another punch, Naruto emerged instead with a rasengan slam to Sasuke's face.

"Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!" truly, Sasuke did not expect that at all. Luckily, the chidori body shield manage to cancel the rasengan but not fully as blood was oozing everywhere on his face.

"Damn you Naruto…" growls Sasuke as he can hear Naruto laughing.

"Ah, it seems you gotten weaker Sasuke-chan!!! Today, you shall be defeated!!!!" laughed Naruto, angering Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed, "Ah, you defeat me?! What a riot!!! Kyuubi is dead so what makes you think you could defeat me? He's dead!!! How?!?! Huh?!?!?! HOW?!?!?!"

"You truly have lost your mind Sasuke-kun, to think that I had feelings for you. What a waste of years that was," Sakura said with disgust.

"I never cared about your feelings for me" looking around, Sasuke decided to hit another mirror with his other chidori arm.

"Take this!!!" yelled Sakura as she threw multiple punches, unleashing multiple chakra waves. Among those waves were Narutos with rasengans.

Sasuke had to jump away to avoid being hit by the chakra waves and the rasengans.

"You think you can defeat me with this genjutsu Sakura, huh?! Your genjutsu has gotten powerful but I'm an Uchiha!!! I will break through this genjutsu and kill you!!!" shouted Sasuke, preparing the chidori-powered arms.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!!!" screams Naruto jumping out from a mirror and aimed his rasengan towards the glaring Sasuke.

"There you are Naruto!!!" shouted Sasuke, slamming his right chidori arm towards the rasengan, causing a humungous power outage that cracked all the mirrors and the genjutsu that's sustaining the ice mirrors.

"Argh… damn it" gasps Sakura, glaring at the black chakra sphere surrounding Naruto and Sasuke.

'_I will not let Naruto finish this battle… I'm strong damn it… I'm a member of team 7… I will end this battle with Naruto… Naruto will not finish battles for me anymore… NOT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Sakura thought, shielding her eyes from the glowing black chakra sphere.

As the sphere died down, Naruto and Sasuke were still in position when they slam their attacks at each other. The only thing was that Sasuke's right arm was not covered by the chidori and Naruto's right hand wasn't holding the rasengan. Instead, the few centimeters in their right hands were sparks of chakra.

"Naruto…" snarls Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" grits Naruto.

Landing on the ground, Naruto jumps away and landed next to Sakura. Sasuke gasps as he lowers his right arm.

Smirking, Sasuke laughs… covering his face with his right hand Sasuke just laughs crazily.

"Naruuuuuto… Sakuuuuura… Hahahahahahahaha… end it… end it now… lets end it now… LETS END IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screaming, Sasuke slams the ground with his left chidori arm causing a humungous explosion.

Gathering the wind in his right hand, Naruto aims his hand to the air sending waves of wind to blow away the smoke and dust caused from the explosion.

As the smoke vanished, Naruto and Sakura see Sasuke standing still with his hands together. It seems like Sasuke was concentrating and whatever it is, they won't let him finish.

As they ran towards Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura witness Sasuke's body emitting a very dark chakra presence.

Stopping, they can't help but feel overwhelmed by this dark chakra presence.

"You are within my sight…" smirks Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura looks at Sasuke, only to see…

"Mangekyo Sharingan" as the sharingan was unleashed, Naruto and Sakura felt trapped within the shuriken eye of Sasuke's.

"I have manage to create another use for the Tsukuyomi so I was hoping to test it out on you two. Hope it is to your liking, heh" and with that, Sasuke yelled, "Tsukuyomi!!!!"

As the wheels turn in Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, Naruto and Sakura gasps as they were brought through Sasuke's world. And what Sakura saw was…

* * *

**Come with me**

* * *

"Damn it…" grits Kaiko.

Longneck Sai managed to shoot multiple poison darts. He fired them so quick that Kaiko wasn't able to evade them, let alone block them.

"Poison, huh? … planning to get rid of me this easily?" Kaiko grins, taking out the darts around her body.

"I must" smiles longneck Sai.

"Got anymore drawings you would like to show me… uh… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name"

"Sai" smiled longneck Sai.

"Sai… what a beautiful name…" giggles Kaiko dispersing into thin air.

"Oh, that's not good" chuckles longneck Sai, trying to find Kaiko within the wind.

Eyes widen, longneck Sai looks down to see Kaiko glaring at him with an evil smirk.

Kaiko's right hand struck through his chest with wind surrounding it. The wind was swirling so fast and powerful that it was shredding longneck Sai's paper body.

Shredding the paper body into nothing, Kaiko looks back at the five winged Sais, saying, "Come out, come out wherever you are"

Turning around, Kaiko flew away in time to avoid winged snarling tigers that tried to bite her.

Sai, who was smiling, closed his book as he sighs, "Thought I had you that time" and with that, Sai began to fall down.

As a winged tiger flew to Sai's rescue and brought him to the ground, Kaiko grabbed a tiger's mouth and threw a wind-covered punch through it. The wind began to slice the tiger from the inside out, causing small bits of tiger parts everywhere.

"I… hate… cats!!!!!" shouted Kaiko as she screams; powerful winds swirled around her like a saw.

Grinning at a winged tiger, she flew towards it and kicks his head. At that same opportunity, a winged tiger bit her arm.

Laughing, Kaiko slams her fingers into the winged tiger's eyes and taking them out when she pulled her fingers out. As the winged tiger whined in pain, Kaiko unleashed powerful gusts from her bitten arm, shredding the tiger into bits.

When Kaiko turns around, she grits her teeth in anger to see hundreds of winged tigers growling at her. Looking down, she sees Sai drawing more winged tigers to fight her… with a smile.

"That's it… you went too far!!! Once I kill all these cats!!! I'M GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND SLAM IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kaiko as she flew towards the winged tiger army.

Grabbing two tigers, she slams their heads together as she pushes herself over a couple of them to sit on top of a winged tiger.

Taking hold of the wings, she ripped them out as she jumps into the air. Flying straight towards them, she slams the wings into a winged tiger's mouth. Slamming her punch through a winged tiger's mouth, she lifts it up to slam a couple of winged tigers around herself.

"Hmm… interesting" mutters Sai, watching Kaiko taking out her anger for cats on these winged tigers.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Kaiko, veins throbbing everywhere as tornadoes surrounded herself.

"DIE!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" the force of the tornadoes was so powerful and sharp that the winged tigers were shredded to pieces.

Looking down, Kaiko glares at the astounded Sai as she scattered herself within the wind, only to reappear behind Sai standing back to back.

"I hate you for what you did… I really do hate cats… cats of all kinds" snarled Kaiko.

Sai understood as he closed the book. "You truly amaze me Kaiko-san I believe"

"How so?"

"I seem to be attracted to you" smiles Sai.

"Wha…" mutters Kaiko, still angry with Sai for the cat attacks.

"I know, I'm still confused over this feeling as well. Let's see what happens after our battle's end, shall we?" looking back Sai smiles at Kaiko who also looks back at him.

"Hmph, fine then lets" smirks Kaiko as both jumps away from each other and stood facing each other.

"Wind Style: Falling Wind Blades!!!" shouted Kaiko.

"Earth Style: Rock Body Armor!!!" shouted Sai.

Kaiko's arms were covered by blades of wind while Sai's body was covered by an armor of rock.

With each swing, Kaiko fired multiple wind blades from the air towards Sai who blocked each strike.

Stomping the ground, Sai's leg armor disperse only to reappear striking up under Kaiko who shattered them with her wind blades.

Running towards each other, Kaiko and Sai screamed as they each threw a punch towards each other… shattering Sai's armor in the process.

As Sai's rock armor crumble into dirt, Sai's body turned into water as the dirt with water turn to mud, which was covering Kaiko.

Upon touching the ground, the mud harden as Kaiko was trapped in a powerful harden mud type rock.

Sai emerged from the ground in front of Kaiko muddy, saying, "Come forth my new paiting"

Raising his arm, a drawing from his book flew towards Sai's raised right arm. Holding the handle with both hands, Sai was holding a gigantic blade with a feline head connecting the blade and handle.

"Anu… a sword forged after Bis king of the cats" stated Sai, looking over at the scared look Kaiko has.

"And now, with one strike death shall claim you. Name of the blade and name of the cat king, death shall come with this name… Anu-Bis!!!" and with a swing, Kaiko scream in total agony as everything went black.

* * *

Shaking her head, Sakura gasps as she sees Naruto fighting Sasuke. Standing up, Sakura rubs her shoulder as she grits in anger over the fighting 

Slowly, she began to run towards the boys… picking up the pace, Sakura's right fist glowed bright pink… gritting her teeth in anger, Sakura screams as she jumps to slam her punch at Sasuke… and succeeded.

Slamming towards a nearby stream of water, Sasuke places his hand over the impact. Getting up slowly, Sasuke glares at Sakura.

"You truly changed Sakura… I may actually give you my attention" spits out blood, Sasuke only chuckles.

"I've made so many mistakes… please… love me"

"Wha…" Sakura started to say but soon realize that at that same moment, Sasuke appeared behind Sakura and swung his chokuto.

"Hm"

Naruto caught the hitless katana with the back of his hand. Sakura turns around to see Sasuke's chokuto struck into the back of Naruto's right hand.

"Always there to save your girl, huh? Just like old times" smirks Sasuke as he retrieved his chokuto.

"Sasuke-teme… you truly have gone so far from us to save you… shame" sighs Naruto, standing in front of Sakura.

"Not truly… if I could I would have gladly gone back but… I've done so much to earn the trust back… I can never go back… it is too late for me… but it is not too late for me to finish our rivalry once and for all" smirks Sasuke, aiming his chokuto at Naruto.

"Sasuke… so there really is hope after all…" Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Sasuke-kun…" started Sakura as she stood next to Naruto. "Sasuke-kun, I… I…" looking at Naruto and seeing him nodding, Sakura looks back at Sasuke.

"I still care about you Sasuke-kun so please… please come back to us"

"Sakura…" whispers Sasuke, looking at Sakura in a whole new light. To know that Sakura still cares about him after all this time…

"I still care too… brother" stated Naruto, which got Sasuke to look at him as well. Sasuke brought down his chokuto… knowing that his friends still wants him back… the feeling he's feeling… was so strange yet strangely familiar…

"I… I can't…" answered Sasuke, which brought sadness towards the couple.

"…not without knowing who truly is the strongest… Naruto…" looking at Naruto, Sasuke smirks as he began to walk towards to Naruto.

Grinning back, Naruto began to walk towards to Sasuke, saying, "Sasuke… just end this now… and start again… with us?"

"We'll see"

And with that, both rivals picked up the pace as they ran towards each other. With chidori powering up and rasengan raring to go, Sasuke and Naruto jump towards each other. Sakura watches on as Sasuke and Naruto let their techniques lead them the way.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As both techniques collided, all three members of team 7 can only see each other. With everything else covered by pure white, only team 7 can see pure everything.

"Naruto… Sakura… thank you…"

As the whiteness vanished, so did the silence of it all. With Naruto and Sasuke on the ground breathless, Sakura walked over to the two boys. Kneeling down, Sakura was between the breathless Naruto and Sasuke with a smile.

"Let us go home…"

To be continue…

* * *

**Author's Note **

-Note that I use from my memories about Sai's method of attacks. If he's a little different from the manga then he became a little OC. Also, about his earth and water style… well, I remember he used a mud clone to avoid Orochimaru's attacks upon their first meeting so I decided to give Sai earth and water styles.

-Kaiko lasted longer than the other taichous… and has a weakness… well, two… one is seeing handsome men, especially naked… and cats… but if she deals with cats she would get pissed off and attack in a blind rage so proceed with caution with her cat weakness.

-Sasuke made a new use for the tsukuyomi and well… don't worry… you all get to see what new use he made for the tsukuyomi and what Naruto and Sakura saw and experienced… hehehe…

-About Sasuke's regeneraiton, being a student of Orochimaru I decided that Sasuke picked up Orochimaru's regeneration but in his own way. I chose birds instead of snakes because of his chidori which sounds like a thousand birds chirping.

-Once again, Sasuke's chokuto is a straight hitless katana.

Well, there you go chapter 2 of my third fanfic. Sorry for the long wait, I was planning on sending chapter 2 a week after chapter 1 but just stopped writing for some reason. No excuse and I apologize. And trust me, upon reading my second fanfic, you all should know not to believe at what you see or at this case read. Looks can be deceiving… so please, continue reading until the plot is actually revealed. Also, this marks the last chapter of the prologue… some sorts… the plot would happen after this so please read and review. Hope to read your opinions on this fanfic. Anyway, later yosh.

**Preview **

"Sakura, what's the report on the mission?"

"Ino… Chouji… how could you…"

"What a slut…"

"Why you always hanging around with Hinata lately?"

"I HATE YOU!!!"

"There are reports that he's still alive… and he wants revenge"

"Sakura cannot know of this… she's already in too much stress as it is because of the fight"

"Y-you died… but… but how?"

"It isn't how it looks…"

"So this what happens after my death, huh?"

"I'll KILL YOU!!!!"

"I'm standing in front of you… in a room filled with his body and blood… holding his head… as a present from me to you…"

"I see from the heads you're holding, you killed her… she didn't mean anything by it you know… such a pity really… you've worked so hard to earn what you got only to have it spoiled in tainted blood… you do know that I have to kill you now, right? Prepare yourself because my element is wind and it is strong"


End file.
